Freedom Planet
(Wii U) (Switch)|producer = Stephen DiDuro (Strife)|composers = Leila Wilson (Woofle) Shane Ellis (BlueWarrior)|platforms = PC (Microsoft Windows, MacOS, Linux; Steamhttp://store.steampowered.com/app/248310, Humble Storehttps://www.humblebundle.com/store/freedom-planet, GOG.comhttps://www.gog.com/game/freedom_planet), Wii U (Nintendo eShop)https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/L6htkSwa_KeePlYrdKPdi2ssC7jyIxpP, PlayStation 4 (PSN)https://store.playstation.com/#!/cid=UP0736-CUSA05478_00-FREEDOMPLN000001|release_date = Windows ''' *July 21st, 2014http://steamcommunity.com/games/FreedomPlanet/announcements/detail/246887605356413657 '''Mac/Linux *April 17, 2015http://steamcommunity.com/games/FreedomPlanet/announcements/detail/139951937476472100 Wii U *October 1, 2015 (North America)http://steamcommunity.com/games/FreedomPlanet/announcements/detail/73538810222942002 *October 29, 2015 (Europe) PlayStation 4 *March 21, 2017 (North America)https://store.playstation.com/#!/cid=UP0736-CUSA05478_00-FREEDOMPLN000001 *August 25, 2017 (UK)https://store.playstation.com/en-gb/product/EP0733-CUSA08821_00-FREEDOMPLN000001 *September 11, 2017 (Europe)https://store.playstation.com/de-de/product/EP0733-CUSA08821_00-FREEDOMPLN000001 Nintendo Switch *August 30, 2018|genre = Platformer|programmer = Sara J. Leen (Steam Extension for Fusion)|engine = Multimedia Fusion 2|website = http://freedomplanet.galaxytrail.com|artists = Arnaud Tegny (R-No71) Estela Gonzalez (FeliciaVal) Kiwiboob|preceded = N/A|followed = Freedom Planet 2}} Freedom Planet is a combat-based 2D platformer and the first full-scale game from independent developer GalaxyTrail. Controls *These controls are as defined in-game unless noted. On the Windows/MacOS/Linux versions, they can be mapped to the keyboard or a controller as the player wishes. Items Game Modes The player can choose between two game modes in the main game: Adventure mode and Classic mode. Adventure Mode offers the full experience with fully voiced cutscenes. Initially only playable as Lilac or Carol, version 1.20.6 introduced the ability to play as Milla.Milla Adventure! 1.20.6 Update Notes Milla is unlocked after clearing Relic Maze for the first time as either of the two. Classic mode is nearly identical but removes most of the cutscenes for a more streamlined experience. Clearing a save file in either of the modes lets players select from all stages. Optional game modes include Time Attack, where all of the unlocked stages can be played again, and the Shang Mu Academy, where each character can go through a series of target smashing stages. Mahjong, a small mini game, can be unlocked by collecting all Star Cards in any of the stages. The Academy and Mahjong are accessed through the Time Attack menu. Difficulty Levels Casual * Enemies do half damage. * High health regeneration. Easy * Enemies do normal damage. * Low health regeneration. Normal * Enemies do normal damage. * No health regeneration. Hard * Enemies do double damage. * No health regeneration. * Recovery time is removed. * Shields only absorb 1 attack instead of 2. * 300 instead of 200 crystal shards are required for an extra life. * Many bosses' attack patterns are faster and less predictable. ** e.g. Lord Brevon's attack pattern, unmodified from its original form (pre-patch). Stages *Aqua Tunnel (first overall stage) (Milla) *Dragon Valley (second overall stage) (Lilac & Carol) *Relic Maze (third overall stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) *Fortune Night (forth overall stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) *Sky Battalion (fifth overall stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) *Jade Creek (sixth overall stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) *Trap Hideout (seventh overall stage) (Carol & Milla) *Thermal Base (eighth overall stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) *Pangu Lagoon (nineth overall stage) (Lilac) *Battle Glacier (tenth overall stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) *Final Dreadnought (final four-stage set) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) **Round 1 (eleventh stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) **Round 2 (twelth stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) **Round 3 (13th stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) **Round 4 (14th & final stage) (Lilac, Carol, & Milla) Miscellaneous *Bonus Level *Schmup Stage *Shang Mu Academy Art Gallery File:Fp1promo1.jpg|Artwork by Gashi-gashi File:Fp1promo2.jpg Freedom Planet Nintendo Switch Box.jpg|The Box Art for the Nintendo Switch variant. Released on 10/29/2019. Freedom Planet Switch Box (Back).jpg|The back cover of the Nintendo Switch box. Videos References Category:Games Category:Freedom Planet (series) Category:Freedom Planet